


Simple

by Niisa1912



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Destiny, F/M, Fate & Destiny, God Liu Kang, MK11 - Freeform, Post-Canon, mk11 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niisa1912/pseuds/Niisa1912
Summary: After taking on the role as earthrealms protector and forming time itself, Liu Kang can't help but wonder what life would have been if he weren't "The Chosen One", and what it would mean for him and Kitana,





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Now for something entirely different!! This is based on Liu Kang's ending in the towers. I'm in love with the Kitana and Liu Kang story atm so lmk what you think!

For most of his life, he had heard stories and myths of people yearning to become Gods. Legends of such people trancesending over centuries, with many upon hearing them also desiring that fate. He had even had the misfortune of meeting them; dastardly people who killed and connived in such a disgusting manner to obtain such power and immortality. People like Shang Tsung come to mind, who would defeat and take the souls of those who opposed him. With such stories being widely spread and admired, you would be lead to believe that being a God would be a  _ great  _ thing. The perfect life with virtually unlimited power and endless life. Yet, if you were to ask Liu Kang, he would solemnly express quite the opposite. 

From the moment he was chosen for this role he knew nothing would ever be the same. There was a hesitation in his eyes even as Lord Raiden had spoken to him about his new life; the life of a demigod and Earthrealms new protector. On top of it all, he were to also be the sole creator of time itself, just as Kronika was. It was all such a heavy burden that was thrust upon him, as most things in his life were. Then once given the opportunity and realizing this was no feat he could do alone, he knew who he needed by his side to assist him as an equal in the fate of all the realms. Someone with the knowledge, goodwill, and courage to help him along the way. Someone that he trusted more than any mentor he's ever had, someone he trusted with his life and soul; his other half, so to speak. 

And there she sat across from him, a blue heavenly glow surrounding her as the beautiful elder Goddess she was; Lady Kitana. With one of her fans in hand and her eyes glowing brightly, the aura followed her every small movement as she spoke wisely to the young hero's before them; the confidence in her command never failing to make his heart swell with pride. Kung Lao, who sat next to him in his own Godly glow, also gave his own piece of advice before the hero's were sent on their way to face their own fates. Overtime, he decided to have Kung Lao and Raiden come with him and Kitana as the new Elder Gods once it became clear that the older ones were no more. It was a situation that never failed to consistently surprise him.

With a forlorn sigh, Liu Kang relaxed into his throne and found his mind beginning to race yet again. The realms were in turmoil again, and he was beginning to doubt his ability to be able to properly protect them all. They were able to rebuild Edenia and try to keep as much peace as possible, but there was always those few that somehow managed to break said peace. Whether it was an oversight on their end or an indirect result of how he wove time, it always managed to become an enormous thorn in their side. If it weren't for those closest to him, he wasn't sure how he would have managed this far. As he looked onto his fellow elder Gods, his eyes were glued onto Kitana as she spoke with Raiden about the current timeline they've worked on. Things were not going nearly as smoothly as they had hoped, it was just as Kitana said in the beginning; mortals will still make their own decisions, all they can do is give them the tools and resources and a nudge, but what they do at the end of the day is on them, they can merely guide and observe. All of their hearts have broken on multiple occasions since taking on their new roles; the atrocities mankind in all realms have been capable of despite careful planning has left them feeling hopeless at times. This was much harder than he had anticipated, even with the help of those closest to him.

He couldn't help but dream,  _ yearn _ , for a much simpler life. One where she wasn't the princess of Edenia, or he wasn't The Chosen One; a life where he and Kitana could co-exist without all out war between realms and without being given the roles as guardians. For once, he wished they could live normally and happily; either in Earthrealm, or even in the newly restored Edenia. But it was all just hopeless dreaming at this point.

It was strange, even though their destinies were always entwined, always destined to meet one way or another, you would think they'd be more than capable of making it all a permanent reality, especially with Destiny at their very hands to play with; it was a sick, cruel joke almost. There she sat across from him for all of their chosen eternity and working closely with him, yet they could never truly be together in the way they both deeply desired. They could never truly be one as most normal mortals would be. It seemed as though they had more of a chance to do so  _ before _ they became guardians.

It would become admittedly too much at times. For every fault in the timeline and every hopeless situation arising, his mind immediately retreats to the small happy place deep in his brain that he had created; where he and his dear Kitana are just sitting in the grass and enjoying the beautiful weather, the sky is as blue as they've ever seen and the tall grass is even greener. A brush of wind would blow past them, rustling the fabric of their ceremonial robes. Kitana looked just as beautiful as the day he met her, if not more. A feathery feeling would rise in his chest and he couldn't resist the urge to place a soft kiss upon her cheek, causing her to blush lightly. She would press herself against him, bringing a whole new feeling to him that he wasn't used to. It was a wonderful time of peace and harmony; their hands are latched together tightly, unwilling to let go. They were together finally, perhaps as husband and wife. No politics, no war, no God-like roles and certainly _no_ _Mortal_ _Kombat_. 

But it was all just a facade. Make believe. Something he concocted in his mind to keep himself sane. But it certainly felt better than his current reality. With one last look at those around him, he settled on going back to work with the hourglass. There was no time for self pity nor longing; he had a role to fulfill and he needed to see if there was anything he could do to help the current timelines situation. In a blink of an eye he was in front of the sands of time, the dust moving about in a chaotic frenzy. With a raise of his hand, the sands of time began to spin and whirl, allowing him to see almost every possibility for all realms in its current state. It was usually overwhelming, the endless possibilities flashing in his mind in a span of seconds, but he also had to make sure he made the right decision. As his hands moved gently across the glass, he soon found himself looking through different timelines in search of  _ something.  _ Nothing concrete, but enough to just  _view_.  As the sand began to build and crash and rose again, an image began to formulate an image following Liu Kang's imagination.

Then there it was, beyond the grain of swirling sand was the exact scene Liu Kang had always imagined, him and Kitana embracing each other in those robes that only meant one thing; it was a sight a to see, causing a stinging feeling in his eyes and an ache in his heart. Her hair flowed beautifully from her updo and they smiled at each other in a way that only newly weds could. As delighted as he was to see this still image, at the root of it all, it truly meant nothing. There was no conceivable way for this to take place, as much as he were to wish it. He exhaled in defeat and closed his eyes. A small thought crossed his mind, a minuscule slither of hope, something he settled on not dwelling on for now. It wouldn't be possible for a long while from now anyways. He slid his hand to the right, demolishing the image that was now forever burned into his mind.

“Perhaps, in another timeline.”

 


End file.
